Truth Behind the Myth
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: A Horrific Myth... That's all it is. Right? Kouki was only curious. He didn't mean to endanger his friends. He just didn't know the truth... Scarfshipping LucasDamionDawn/KoukiJunHikari
1. Prologue: Epiphany

**Well, here's my new project I've been working on for a bit. It's similar to ****Darkrai's Revenge**** in a sense of tragic, dark things that happen to the main characters because of a Legendary Pokemon (or three, in this case).**

**This is Scarfshipping. And by that I actually mean Scarfshipping, not just large amounts of Twinleaf with one-sided Fortune/Sinnoh and zero regard for Clingy. With that said, this DOES have some yaoi in it, but it's not the main focus (as much as I love it).**

**I also use the Japanese names for people, because I like them more.**

**I do not use the Japanese names for Pokemon and places, because I'm inconsistent like that.**

**Disclaimer: With that all said, I do not own Pokemon.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Epiphany**

_Look not into the Pokemon's eyes._

_In an instant you'll have no recollection of who you are._

_Return home, but how?_

_When there is nothing to remember?_

_Dare not touch the Pokemon's body. _

_I but three short days, all emotions will drain away._

_Above all, above all, harm not the Pokemon._

_In a scant five days, the offender will grow immobile in entirety. _

X

Kouki wiped the beads of sweat off his brow as he gazed intently at the book sitting before him. He was currently sitting on the top floor of Canalave Library, where a multitude of books on myths of the Sinnoh region were located. He read the lines of "A Horrific Myth" over and over, repeating the cryptic and dark words in his mind.

Next to this book lay another, spine cracked open to a page entitled "Sinnoh's Myth". This vaguely named tale spoke of three Pokemon, who Kouki knew were Sinnoh's Lake Trio, Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie. After in-depth analysis of the Pokemon, it only made sense to him that the Pokemon referred to in "A Horrific Myth" were indeed the Lake Trio.

But it was a puzzling prospect. Those Pokemon… They appeared so small and innocent, not at all capable of the horrible deeds in which the myth entailed. Plus, to Kouki, the three had already served their purpose in the world, and had no power beyond that. Hikari had told him… Cyrus of Team Galactic had exhausted their powers in order to create the Red Chain. Kouki had to admit though, that if the combined powers of the three were able to create an item that could control the deity of space, there had to be something more to them.

Although the dark words of "A Horrific Myth" were practically staring up at him, Kouki couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. It was funny really, how each Pokemon represented a different part of a human's persona, knowledge, emotions, and willpower. They reminded him so much of himself, and his best friends Hikari and Jun. They each possessed all the three traits like _most_ human beings, but one was more prominent in each of them.

Hikari, being the more emotional of the three, embodied Mesprit. Her feelings were infectious. Whenever Hikari laughed, others laughed with her. Whenever she cried, others felt her pain, and were compelled to comfort her. She wasn't afraid to express all her emotions clearly on her face.

Jun, of course, being the most active, was more like Azelf. The boy was incredibly impatient and always on the go, never even stopping to take a breath. He had the will to do his best and go far as a Trainer. And no matter how many times he was faced with defeat, Jun never gave up.

And finally, Kouki (not to brag or anything) appeared to be the more knowledge of the three, like Uxie. It wasn't as if he knew more, but his thirst for knowledge far surpassed the others. He supposed it stemmed from working as Dr. Nanakamado's assistant and venturing Sinnoh not for badges, but for filling his PokeDex with information on every species.

It was then Kouki was hit with an idea, one that he deemed no less than brilliant. "A Horrific Myth" was _only _a myth, right? And in his mind, myths only existed to be invalidated. Or in rare, and sometimes misfortunate occasions, proven.

Still, with Hikari and Jun on his side, Kouki was sure the mystery of the Lake Trio would be solved in no time. All they had to do was investigate the lakes individually. Rising from his seat in the library, the chair nearly toppling over from being caught in the thick carpeting, Kouki began to close up the books.

He was confident that nothing would go wrong. But taking one last look at the words written on the page sent an ominous chill rolling through his body. As Kouki exited the library into the warm afternoon air, he took a deep breath, filling his lungs and calming his nerves. It was time to inform the others, no matter what his instinct was telling him.

After all it was only a myth. Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And so ends the prologue. I don't like it that much to be honest. I've rewritten it so many times… -grumble-**

**Still, I hope you enjoyed it and will look out for the next chapter! (Which I promised is much longer and more satisfying than this one). Please review!**


	2. Encounter

**Not much to say… Contains some extreme Twinleaf, mild Clingy, and one-sided Fortune/Sinnoh shippings, as well as a flashback denoted by **_**italics**_** and a horrid reference to Dawn from the anime.**

**Thanks to Leaf of the Wind for being my first and only reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: Well now that school's over I'll have more time to plan how to take over the Pokemon Company… But until that day, it's still not mine.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Encounter**

Deciding that it was a relatively pleasant day, Kouki chose to ride his bicycle to Twinleaf Town instead of walking. Fortunately, it wasn't too far away from the cargo-port town. The beret-clad boy couldn't help but grin as he rode past all the little Pokemon scampering about, apparently pleased by the fair weather.

Pumping the pedals harder, Kouki passed through his own home in Sandgem Town, as well as Dr. Nanakamado's Research Lab. Not stopping, he decided he could drop in and say hello later. The seriously disposed boy had other matters to attend to.

It wasn't long before Kouki found himself folding up his bicycle and approaching Jun's house. He gently rapped on the door, to be greeted warmly by the blonde's mother.

"Oh hello Kouki! So nice of you to stop by! My Jun is upstairs. He's actually home for once. Feel free to go see him."

Kouki nodded and muttered a quick, "thank you", before scurrying up the stairs. He was met with an extremely jubilant one-boy welcoming party as soon as he peeked into Jun's room. He barely made it in when the straw-haired boy spotted him, and proceeded to tackle him.

"Koukiii!" he exclaimed, pouncing on the beret-clad boy. The two of the toppled over onto Jun's bed, awkwardly positioned. Jun was lying on top of the other boy, their noses only a scant distance apart. Kouki blushed furiously and started to squirm. Jun hopped off him, a faint blush visible on his cheeks as well.

"Sorry Kouki!" he said, chuckling and rubbing the back of his head, mussing his already unruly blond locks. "I guess I was just excited to see you. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Kouki nodded as he sat up in Jun's bed, adjusting his hat, which had become askew from the force of Jun's tackle.

"I'm surprised to see you're home, and not terrorizing Sinnoh, as usual."

"Terrorizing?! Since when?" Jun crossed his slim arms childishly and shut his eyes in defiance. It was only a moment later that he peeked one open, gazing at Kouki. Finally, he let his arms drop to his sides and a smile appeared on his face once more.

"Hikari and I both promised out mom's that we would return home this week. I think they were starting to miss us or something," he explained.

"Wow Jun," Kouki replied. "I'm impressed you actually complied. I would expect constant complaining from you about being confined."

Jun huffed. "I take back that I was happy to see you," he said stubbornly.

Kouki rolled his eyes. "You know I'm just kidding. And you _should_ be happy I'm here, as I'm about to release you and Hikari from imprisonment."

"Really?!" Jun exclaimed, perking up. "Why didn't you say that before?! Let's go then!"

Kouki was about to grab the boy's lime-green scarf, when he noticed it wasn't wrapped around his neck like usual. It caught him off guard for a brief moment, but he was still able to prevent Jun from speeding off.

"You don't even know where we're going," he stated.

"Well I thought we were going to get Hikari first." Kouki paused, pensive for a moment.

"Maybe you're right for once," he said. "Perhaps it's best to explain to the both of you at the same time."

"If that's settled, then let's go!" Jun grabbed hold of Kouki's wrist, dragging him down the stairs and out the door.

"Jun dead, where are you going?" the blonde's mother called out to him as he passed her in the living room, Kouki in tow.

"Just to Hikari's house mom! And then maybe on another adventure! See ya!"

The two boys left the household, leaving the woman to simply shake her head. There was just no stopping that boy…

X

The straw-haired boy pounded on the door repeatedly, his foot tapping with impatience. Kouki only glanced at him with a slight frown of disapproval; there was no need to practically pummel Hikari's door down. And he was sure her mother wouldn't appreciate it…

The door finally flew open, and Kouki's hand shot out to grab Jun's fist before it connected with Hikari's face. The girl looked exhausted, like she had just been sleeping and got ready in a rush. Still, there was a smoldering look in her azure-eyes that made the two boys shrink back in fear.

Jun was going to dart inside her home, like he always did, but there was an unsettling hostile aura about Hikari… Was she really that upset they woke her up? Though Kouki did think the Sinnoh League Champion would have better things to do than sleep…

Suddenly, Hikari transformed into the sweet girl she normally was, except for the fact that her eyebrow was twitching dangerously…

"Jun, dear," she said in a pseudo-sweet voice that was bordering on psychotic. "May I ask you where your scarf is?"

The blond boy looked down, grabbing at his neck, only to realize that there was nothing there. Kouki, seeing that Hikari was fuming, chewed his lip nervously. Knowing she was about to explode, they stepped back.

"I guess I was in such a hurry I left it at home…" Jun muttered lamely.

Hikari snapped. "I _slaved_ over those scarves for the three of us to symbolize our friendship and you have the nerve to come to _my_ house and not wear it?!"

"I'm sorry Hikari?!" Jun squeaked, holding up his hands in a futile attempt at self-defense. "Kouki had news and I was in a hurry…"

"Well you better _hurry_ back to your house and get it!"

The straw-haired boy scurried off to his home to fetch his chartreuse-colored scarf.

"Sorry about that Kouki," the blunette said to him, flushing slightly. They stood there awkwardly, avoiding each other's eyes. Things had been different ever since Hikari returned home from the Pokemon League…

_"Congratulations Hikari!" the beret-clad boy said to her cheerfully, grinning widely. "Pokemon League Champion… Wow, that's impressive."_

_"I wouldn't have accomplished such a feat if it wasn't for all the help you've given me along the way…" She blushed and stared down at the ground, rubbing the toe of her pink boot in the dirt._

_Kouki scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well it wasn't entirely me. I only got in the way… You have to give yourself more credit. And Jun too. He was always there checking up on your progress through battles."_

_"Still," Hikari continued, more quietly than before. "It was always _you _Kouki. You were the one I was always trying to impress. I just wanted you to… like me as much as I like you…"_

_Her shining azure-eyes began to well with tears. Overflowing with emotion, Hikari launched herself into Kouki's arms. The boy stumbled backwards, blushing and feeling rather uncomfortable._

_He was too young! He shouldn't be put in this sort of situations with overly emotional girls! And he didn't even like Hikari _that _way. She was just a good friend like she's always been…_

_Unsure of what do to, Kouki panicked and pushed the blunette away. His dark eyes glanced around hectically as Hikari stood there, forlorn and sobbing. Hurt was clearly reflected in her eyes as Kouki turned on his heel and fled north…_

Jun had still not returned and a cool breeze picked up, rustling Kouki's red scarf.

"Would you like…to come in?"

Kouki nodded fervently and shuffled inside Hikari's home. The living room was bathed in a peculiar, but welcoming warm glow and the aroma of freshly baked cookies wafted in from the kitchen. Hikari's mother, Ayako, walked in holding a tray of Pokemon-shaped cookies.

"Why hello cookie!" the blue-haired woman greeted, smiling. Hikari was pretty much the spitting image of her mother. "No Jun?"

"He forgot his scarf," Kouki answered quickly, before Hikari could complain about him once more. Ayako nodded, understanding. She watched her daughter suffer through many missed stitches and tangled yarn to make them.

Just as the two of them sat down and began to nibble on the edges of their cookies, Jun burst through the door, lime-green scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. He released a deep breath as he plopped down on the couch next to Kouki.

They sat in silence, each pondering their respective adventures. Hikari, during a long journey through Sinnoh, trained her Pokemon to the max, all while developing deep bonds with them. It all paid off in the end, as she was able to fight her way through the Elite Four and take down the Champion, and her idol, Cynthia.

Jun was always following in her footsteps. Although he was always in a rush, hastily blowing through Sinnoh, Jun was usually a step behind Hikari in training. Every time he encountered the girl in battle, he lost to her miserably, but vowed to keep training.

And there was Kouki, who, unlike the others, did not take the Gym challenge. Instead, he focused on assisting Dr. Nanakamado with research. Filling the PokeDex and discovering new Pokemon was his primary goal. Still, that put him behind Jun and Hikari when it came to battling, their Pokemon obviously trumping his. Kouki couldn't help but feel… less accomplished than them. But with the news he was about to share… he was bound to impress them.

The silence progressed, Ayako heading upstairs to give them some privacy, feeling the reason they weren't speaking was because she was in the room. Finally, Hikari looked up expectantly.

"So didn't you mention Kouki had something to share with us? News so great that Jun forgot his scarf in all the excitement?"

"Oh. Right," Kouki replied, perking up. He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, smoothed it out, and slid it across the table so Hikari could read. Jun had to crane in neck awkwardly, almost toppling over, so he too could read what was hastily scrawled on the paper.

"A Horrific Myth," Hikari murmured, intensely scrutinizing the words on the paper. "Haven't I read this before? In Canalave Library?"

Kouki nodded. "Yes, most likely."

"I might've glanced at it," Jun added, "but didn't read it. Not enough time." Hikari rolled her eyes. "Still," he continued, "what's its significance?"

"You do know what Pokemon this myth is about, correct?"

Hikari and Jun sat, thinking hard, until a look of realization dawned on the girl's face. "Is it the Lake Trio?"

Kouki nodded.

"You mean those cute little fairies are capable of this?"

"Well they did have enough combined power to create an object potent enough to bind the deities of both time and space…"

"It's what I want to find out," Kouki informed them.

"You mean…test the truth of this myth? Isn't that a bit risky?" Hikari asked.

"Risky?! Sounds like an adventure! I knew I was on to something that one day at the lake Hikari!" Jun jumped up, pumping his fist into the air. "Alright guys, let's go!"

He was about to speed out the door when Kouki gripped his scarf and yanked him back down onto the couch.

"Well now you see why I don't wear this thing," Jun mumbled, massaging his sore bottom. Hikari was tempted to glare, but chose to ignore him.

"Hold on Jun. Wait your turn," Kouki told him.

"What?!" the blond whined. "We have to take turns?!"

Kouki nodded. "I mean, there's three of them and three of us. You get my logic?"

"I guess," Jun replied. "Which one do I get then?"

"You get Azelf at Lake Valor. I'll take Uxie at Acuity, leaving Hikari with Mesprit."

The two mulled over their assigned Pokemon, neither of them realizing the reason behind Kouki's choices. Finally, Hikari spoke up.

"Guys… I'm pretty scared about this." Her voice shook with trepidation. "What if the myth is true?"

Kouki leaned over the table and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Myths are usually not true. They exist to be negated. I'm sure it was only made to scare people."

"Right!" Jun added in. "Don't you always tell us that there's no need to worry?"

She looked up at the two of them, smiling gratefully. "You know, you're right!"

"Well then now that that's settled…"

"Let's go!"

Unfortunately though, for the three naive Trainers, there was plenty of a need to worry.

X

The three friends stood precariously on the edge of Lake Verity, the tall grass brushing against their shins. The normally calm waters of the lake were rippling slightly, a result of the breeze that made its way across the surface.

"Man, this place sure does bring back memories," Jun commented, remembering when he dragged Hikari to the lake in search for Pokemon (that time, it was a red Gyrados). And that was when the three came in contact with their Starter Pokemon, their closest friends and partners, besides each other of course.

"There's a cave out in the middle of the lake," Kouki informed the blunette, eyes facing not at her, but straight ahead.

Hikari fingered the fraying ends of her scarf nervously. "So, do you just expect me to swim out there?"

"Of course not," Kouki replied, laughing. "You still have Piplup, don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she said defensively. "I never go anywhere without her!"

That was the amazing thing about Hikari. She refused to evolve her Piplup, making it hold an Everstone its entire life. Apparently, it had completely counteracted Piplup's will to evolve, and it doesn't even need the item anymore. Still, she was able to take down Cynthia's strongest Pokemon, Garchomp. (Although Kouki would like to think it was partially because Hikari taught Piplup Ice Beam, which he had worked hard to win at the Veilstone Game Corner and given it to her as a gift…)

"And it knows Surf, right?" Kouki continued. Hikari nodded. "Well then, problem solved."

"Good luck Hikari!" Jun said, a bit too loudly, clapping her on the back. Stumbling forward, she almost landing in the lake. Hikari whipped around, throwing a piercing glare in the blonde's direction before gracefully releasing her Piplup in a cloud of blue hearts.

She took one last look at Kouki and Jun, who smiled at her encouragingly. "Go catch us a Mesprit!"

Piplup floated in the water happily, waiting for Hikari to grab on. Once settled, her Penguin Pokemon propelled them across the waters of Lake Verity. In the very center of the lake was a small island-cave, one that had risen from the depths.

Stepping onto the rocky shore, Hikari turned to dry herself off, shivering with cold. She couldn't see the other shore, where Jun and Kouki were waiting for her to return with a Mesprit in tow. Taking a deep breath, Hikari turned to the entrance of the cave.

She walked into the dimly lit cavern, practically smothered by the oppressive humidity. Still, Hikari paid no mind to her environment because of the sight before her. She had seen Mesprit before of course, but not like this…

Its amber eyes were half shut and its twin tails swayed slightly beneath it. It was hovering over an oddly shaped collection of puddles, a golden glow around it. Tiny blue arms rested at its sides, as though it was at peace. Last time Hikari had seen Mesprit, Cyrus had been siphoning its powers away in order to construct the Red Chain. The poor thing's tails had been twitching violently and uncontrollable, as if it was in great pain.

As Hikari and Piplup approached the center of the cavern, Mesprit's eyes slowly opened, shining brightly. It cooed and flew gracefully over to Hikari, twirling and weaving between her and her Pokemon. Still, it managed to stay just out of reach.

Piplup leapt up and down, raising its flippers and chirping loudly. As Hikari stretched out her hand, steadily reaching for contact, Mesprit evaded and flew higher into the air. It let out a strange noise, almost as though it was giggling.

Its golden eyes flashed a purple color and Hikari felt an odd sensation wash over her. The blunette had never felt so many emotions at once. Elation, sorrow, rage, pain… It was like her emotions had been laid out on a roulette wheel that was spinning around and around, never ceasing…

Until, finally, it seemed to slow, settling on one feeling…

Mesprit giggled once more, then allowed its form to flicker before vanishing completely. Hikari felt her chest pound, exploding with emotion. She felt sick. Piplup panicked, futilely trying to assist its Trainer. Clutching her stomach, Hikari fell forward, face first into the shallow water.

X

Hikari awoke suddenly, coughing and sputtering. She let out a hacking cough, spitting up water in the process. She was lying on her back on the damp floor of the cavern with Jun and Piplup by her side. If Hikari were in her right mind, she would've wondered where Kouki was.

As soon as she spotted the straw-haired boy though, emotion welled within her once more and she threw her arms around him.

"Oh Jun!" she exclaimed, rubbing her face against his burning cheek. The two fell over, Jun painfully slamming his back against the hard ground. Hikari still did not let up her hold on him no matter how much he squirmed.

Eventually, she stopped caressing his face and became still, holding herself up above him. Her azure eyes were dreamy and glazed over. The red scarf around her neck tickled his face and he blushed more fiercely then before.

"Uh…Hikari…" Jun began stammering, finally finding the ability to speak. The blunette ignored his words and Piplup's frantic chirps. Oh, and the fact that Kouki had just returned to the cavern, only to see Hikari lean down and press her lips forcefully to Jun's.

Kouki froze, jaw agape. It wasn't that his friends were going behind his back… It wasn't even that Jun was kissing Hikari. It was that Hikari was kissing Jun. _His Jun…_

The straw-haired boy struggled, but there was no separating his lips from Hikari's. He finally gave in, too tired to fight against her. Jun was too young, and had never been kissed. Well _really _kissed. He never expected his first one to be so…passionate. But something was wrong. The girl kissing him… it wasn't Hikari.

Piplup, frustrated with her Trainers blatant disregard for everything going on around her, inhaled deeply before launching a jet of water at the girl. She was forced off of Jun, to his immense relief. Hikari slumped against the far wall of the cavern, body going limp. The two boys ran up to her frantically.

"What just happened?" Kouki exclaimed.

"I don't really know…" Jun breathed, face still flushed. "She woke up after you left for help…and just came at me. I wasn't expecting it at all."

They crouched in front of Hikari's form, waiting for the moment she recovered once more. Soon, she began to stir and raised her head. Blinking sleepily, she gazed at Kouki and Jun through half-closed eyes. The blond flinched back, afraid of being tackled once more.

"Ugh," she groaned. "What just happened?"

"That's a good question Hikari," Kouki replied.

"Yeah, did you encounter Mesprit?"

Hikari bolted upright. "I saw it…"

"You saw Mesprit?" Kouki exclaimed. "Did you…touch it?"

"She shook her head. "I…tried. And something happened. I felt so many emotions… And then I don't know."

Kouki frowned. "Curious…"

"So you don't remember…what happened?" Jun asked tentatively.

"_Did_ something happen?"

The two boys shook their heads frenetically, laughing awkwardly and blushing. Hikari ignored her friends' odd behavior, overcome with fatigue. She slumped forward once more exhausted.

Kouki and Jun looked at her with concern, but said nothing. Behind them, a pink pixie Pokemon giggled before vanishing in a small flash of light, unnoticed by the three Trainers. Kouki sighed, still gazing at Hikari's motionless form.

Maybe this quest _was _too big for them to handle…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know it seemed rushed, but things will be explained further later. Until then, please leave a review!**


End file.
